Keep Me Alive: A Dramione Story
by HarryPotterNerd1001
Summary: Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater and his father is furious with him. Even worse, he is Head Boy. Guess who's Head Girl? You know it, Hermione Granger.
1. Danger

"I'm just not me anymore!" Draco Malfoy said, looking down at his feet.

"Son," Lucius Malfoy said, grabbing Draco's back. "Get a hold of yourself! You're going to be a Death Eater!"

"No father! I won't! I can't," Draco got out of his father's reach.

"Draco you will do what I say!" Lucius grabbed his wand.

Draco backed away "No father. I've told you again and again. I will NOT be a Death Eater!"

Lucius looked extremely unhappy.

"What's going on here?" Bellatrix yelled.

"Draco says he doesn't want to be a Death Eater!" Lucius yelled, throwing the nearest thing, a chair, at Draco. Draco fell onto the ground.

"Shut up father! I don't want to do this anymore!" Draco screamed. He grabbed the chair and threw it back at his father, but missed.

"You're not my son!" his father yelled.

"I'm not! I don't want to be! Who would want to be a son of a Death Eater? NO ONE," Draco yelled, he was turning bright red, sweat going down his face.

"That's it!" Lucius pointed his wand at his son. "_Imperio!_" He yelled. Now he had total control over his son, Draco.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled, floating up. His head crashed into the wall, blood everywhere.

"You will be a Death Eater!" Lucius yelled, moving his wand up and down, moving Draco up and down, making him barf.

"No!" Draco yelled, in pain and dizzy.

"You have until after this Hogwarts year to chose to be a Death Eater," Lucius said. "Okay son?"

"Okay! Let me down!" Draco cried.

But Lucius made one more thing before he let his son down. He smashed him against the back door, which was made of glass.

Draco screamed in pain, crying and barfing.

* * *

That night Draco cried himself to sleep. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. Draco had no idea what to do when Hogwarts ended. He thought about his friends. What would happen?

In the morning Draco got up early, he had a hard time sleeping. His father was stressing him out. Draco jumped down the stairs and asked his house-elf, Lighty, for some breakfast.

"Okay," Lighty scrambled to make some eggs. "Lighty what day is today?" Draco asked.

"Sir, have you forgotten?" Today is the day you go back to Hogwarts!" Lighty exclaimed, bringing him his breakfast.

"I've forgotten to pack-"

"I have packed everything for you last night, Sir-"

"Just call me Draco," he said, picking a piece of bacon up.

"Draco. Need anything else?" Lighty asked.

"Draco will not need anything else," Draco's father said, hitting Lighty with a book. "You must call him SIR!"

"But Master-"

"No buts!" Light was crying.

"C'mon! Seriously, does it kill you to be nice in a while?" Draco asked rudely.

"Does it kill you to be smart?" Lucius asked, angrily.

"Shut up father!" Draco yelled. His father threw his cane at Draco. Draco closed his eyes and could see nothing but black.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Draco said, waking up. He looked around, out the window. He knew where he was at, Hogwarts Express. His head hurt and he couldn't remember anything before or after he got hit.

Just then the train stopped. Draco looked at his watch, it was already 5 PM. He grabbed his luggage and went off the train silently. He could see everyone staring at him.

"Malfoy, you're going to be very alone this year!" Ron Weasley laughed.

"Why?" Draco asked. He could feel a lot of eyes staring at him.

"Haven't you heard?" Harry Potter whispered, "Not much people are coming this year, they say there might be a WAR! Your friends, Crabbe and Goyle stayed home! Not a lot of people are here! No first years...."

Draco was sick to his stomach. He was tired of all this dark magic. He didn't even know who to be friends with anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter! I'm keeping them short for a while! Haha, please review! :)**


	2. Head Boy and Head Girl

"I have an announcement to make, everyone!" Professor Dumbledore said across the Great Hall. "I've forgotten to tell you who Head Boy and Head Girl are!" Hermione squirmed in her seat.

"Now Head Boy and Girl share a common room but have their own dorms," Dumbledore smiled.

"Hurry up!" Draco heard Hermione whisper.

"The Head Girl is, Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced. (Draco heard Hermione yell, "Yes!)

"The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy!"" Dumbledore said.

Draco could feel millions of eyes staring at him. He could tell he was red, especially

because he knew had to share a common room with Hermione.

A slytherin, Blaise, wished Draco luck. _I could use it,_ Draco thought.

Then the feast began. Draco took only half of what he usually ate. He was still feeling pretty sick. It wasn't helping that he was sitting right across from the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at him.

But he had changed, Draco wasn't who he used to be and he'd hope to prove that somehow. The question to him was, how? Draco didn't see how it was possible. Maybe he should just apologize. Then again, Harry and his friends really hated him.

Draco was lost, just thinking, staring. He didn't notice he was staring at Hermione until she flashed a very pretty smile and waved to him. Draco looked around to see it Hermione wasn't waving to anyone else. He smiled at her too, and then waved. Hermione turned around and went back to talking to Harry and Ron.

_That was weird _Draco thought._ Maybe she was joking?_

Draco was still staring off into space when he heard Harry yell. "Shut up! You aren't helping! Geez, Ron gets more attention from you then I do! You know what? We're no longer dating, it's OVER!" Draco saw the tears in Hermione's eyes.

Draco couldn't stand seeing her hurt, for some reason, so he stood up and left for his Head Boy room. Hermione too, stood up and left. Draco walked next to her, silently.

Finally he broke the silence. "It's not as bad as you think it is. I've been through worse," Draco said. "You don't know how much I liked Harry, Malfoy! Dancing grapes," she said to the picture on the wall. It opened and Hermione went into the room first, then Draco.

Draco was surprised at how big the room was. There were 2 doors, 1 for Head Boy and the other for Head Girl. There was a couch and a fireplace. Draco sat onto the couch and patted the seat next to him. Hermione sat quietly, sniffing once in a while. Finally she looked at Draco and saw the bump on his head.

"What is that?" Hermione asked. Draco moved his hair over the bump. "It's nothing," Draco smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about." Hermione moved the hair softly away from Draco's face.

"W-What's THIS! Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it does, Granger! I got hit with a cane!" Draco yelled a little too harshly. He could see the tears back in Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry H-Hermione," Draco apologized.

"Hey that's the first time you called me by my real name!" Hermione brightened. Draco nodded and smiled.

"But seriously," Hermione spoke, "Tell me, where did you get that?"

"I got it... somewhere," Draco laughed.

"Draco we're going to be sharing a common room! You can at least tell me what's going on!" Hermione looked down at her feet.

"I will, after you tell me, what's going on with you!" Draco said.

"Nothing is up! Oh... that. Well I've been hanging around Ron a lot." Hermione looked down at her feet.

"Tell me the whole story!" Draco said, "Then I'll tell you my story."

"No you tell me first, and then I'll tell you," Hermione said seriously.

"You know my father, Lucius," Draco said. Hermione nodded. "He's a Death Eater. Well, he wanted me to be one. I told him no, so he got mad, this morning he threw a cane at my head." Draco pointed at his head. "And that's how I got this."

"Can you clear one more thing up for me?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded, "Of course."

Hermione stared into Draco's grey eyes. "Why, err, what made you say no?"

Draco sighed. "I met a Muggle guy while traveling. He was cool. I think Muggles are cool now. Being a Death Eater would be terrible; knowing a lot of Muggle borns would be killed." Draco looked at Hermione and smiled.

Hermione smiled back, she could finally see that Draco actually had a heart. "Draco! That is the sweetest thing ever! Oh my gosh! Ah. I'd like to be your friend," Hermione decided.

Draco's smile got even larger. "I'd like to be your friend, too! You know, I apologize, for being such a total jerk." Draco got up and gave Hermione a soft warm hug. "I'm really sorry." Hermione was surprised, but she hugged him back.

"Now sit, Draco." Hermione patted the couch and smiled. "It's time to tell you what's happening in my life. I want you to know." Draco nodded.

"Well, my parent died last summer," Hermione's smile faded away. "Voldemort killed them, I'm lucky I'm alive. I've been living with Ron for a while; I don't have anywhere else to live." Draco held Hermione's hand softly. "Harry found out. Well, he wasn't too happy, obviously. So he dumped me. I-I guess I only have you and Ron." Hermione was trying to hard not to cry, Draco could see.

"It's okay Hermione." Draco hugged Hermione again. "I'll be there for you. I'll be your bestest friend ever. I promise.

Hermione couldn't help it and gave Draco a great big bear hug. Draco smiled.

* * *

After a few hours of watching the fire in the fireplace, Hermione yawned. "I think I'm going to bed she said, tired. Draco stood up. "Goodnight," he smiled and gave her one last hug.

"Goodnight!" Hermione smiled, hugging Draco back. Hermione left to her room.

Draco was happy; Hermione was probably the most amazing person he had met. He smiled, staring off into the fireplace, thinking. Then he drifted off into a nice, deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow I thought the chapter was going to be longer. Hehe, I've been working on this all week! Enjoy, even though it's short....

Please review, I want to know what you think!


	3. The Potion

Draco usually hated going to classes early in the morning. But he was inspired by his best friend Hermione that classes were going to be okay.

His first class was Potions. He was excited, because Snape was there, and he was obviously Snape's favorite student. In Potions all he did was read ingredients and why all of them are important.

After reading about fly wings and wool, Draco moved his feet over to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Here, Professor Lupin was teaching, again. Draco paid attention very hard. He knew that he had to pay attention because sometime he would have to defend himself, not only from Voldemort, but from his own father, too.

That day, Draco reviewed the 3 unforgivable curses. Even though Draco knew much of it, (his father used a few on Draco) he studied very hard.

After class though, Draco asked Professor Lupin a few questions. "Professor, I was wondering if sometime you could, tutor me?" Draco asked, looking at Lupin's unshaven face.

Professor Lupin smiled, "Ah of course, how about Wednesdays at 6:50 every night?"

"That would be fine." A whole bunch of weigh lifted off of Draco's back. He was afraid Lupin was going to say no. Draco didn't know what to do then.

"But can I ask you Draco," Professor Lupin asked, "Why do you need Defense Against the Dark Arts tutoring?"

Draco didn't know what to say. He knew for sure he couldn't tell Lupin the truth. _Ack!_ Draco thought. _Well I guess I have to lie._

Lupin cleared his throat. "Um because lately I've been having trouble… Well not like that but… Okay lately, I've been blanking out in this class," Draco was nervous.

"That's alright. I was usually like that too," Lupin smiled. "So see you at 6:50pm on Wednesday. Oh and see you in class too, duh." Draco waved goodbye and went to lunch.

He walked into the Great Hall, smiling to himself. He felt good, not being on the dark side anymore. Draco saw Hermione sitting by Ron and Neville. Harry sat on the opposite side of Ron. Draco went behind Hermione. Draco tapped her back and Hermione quickly looked back.

"Hi!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco could see the concerned look on Harry's face. Ron however, looked perfectly fine with this. "Hey Hermione," Draco smiled.

"Oh yeah Draco, as Head Boy and Girl we're supposed to clean the Great Hall at 9pm," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Every night?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Well thanks for telling me."

Draco sat at his table, taking a piece of pizza. "Hey Drake," Blaise smiled. "Hi!" Draco said, eating the pizza. He looked at the pizza which was slightly greasy. He wasn't that hungry. Draco took a few more bites and then he felt sick. He stood up to leave.

He whispered goodbye when Hermione waved. Draco went back up to his room. Draco lied down, feeling really sick. He knew it had to do with someone adding something to his pizza. But who? Draco thought and thought. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Draco woke up, he felt better, but still terrible. He moaned as he stood up. Draco could feel his bare feet touch the cold and hard floor, he shivered. He got his socks and shoes on to go to the common room.

Draco felt the warm air hit him, he was no longer cold. "Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked, startling him. Draco shook his head, "What time is it?"

"It's 12:00am." Hermione spoke.

"WHAT! I missed all my classes and, oh Hermione, I'm so sorry." I-I didn't wake up in time to help you," Draco said.

"No, no! It's okay. Lie down," Hermione said. She got off the couch. Draco lied down.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said, tears spilling down her cheek. Draco was confused. "I know who did it. They POISIONED you, Draco," Hermione was crying very hard now.

_Whoa,_ Draco thought, _that CAN'T be true. _"Who did it?"

"Y-y-y-your father," Hermione cried. She couldn't help it and gave Draco a HUGE hug.

Draco patted her back. "Don't worry, Dad does that when he's upset with me. What potion did he use?" Hermione was crying harder than ever, "The… I'm not sure. I have the bottle right here, it says…" Hermione sobbed. "It's the Death Potion."

"WHAT!!!!" Draco jumped up and grabbed the bottle from Hermione. "I-I only have 1 month to live," Draco read.

"Surely there must be something to keep you alive!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I hope so!" Draco said, worried, his stomach felt worse now.

* * *

Draco didn't know, but soon things would be much worse.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a little short because of how lazy I was this week! It took me a long time to type! **

**Enjoy! And please write a review! :)**


End file.
